


The Childern of the Most Powerful

by Sarcasticvampire



Category: Shadowhunters(TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasticvampire/pseuds/Sarcasticvampire
Summary: The Shadowhunter/downworlder clan's childern has gotten themselves in trouble NOTE: I changed the first chapter so pleaseeee re read





	

Spain's P.O.V 

My whole life people wondered about me, it must be the look. I mean silver hair and the golden eyes that attract people. I wasn't always like that you know. I became like this at the age of 6. My fathers, Raphael and Simon, told me I used to have golden brown hair and black eyes,but one day that changed when a vampire tried to make,surprise, a vampire. Guess he didn't drain enough blood and I didn't take enough because I became this. Half human half vampire. A month after the incident my hair turned silver, fit the eyes, and the ability to control nature. It's pretty nice, I know but when you're 6 you're old and almost killed your dad because you were angry it's not good. Thankful my dad is a vampire and not just an run of the mill vampire he's like the leader of one of the most powerful clan. Being his child and being half human half vampire is hard and this how I ended up in this situation. By situation I mean tied to a chair and about to be tortured. Maybe I should back a few months or maybe a year

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter. I know it's short and sucks, leave a suggestion in the comments


End file.
